


Между нами

by aurora22



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen, Queer Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora22/pseuds/aurora22
Summary: Интервью закончилось, однако у Дэниела остался еще один вопрос.





	Между нами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Off the Record](https://archiveofourown.org/works/64410) by [kyuuketsukirui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui). 



> Перевод выполнялся на конкурс "Хрюкотали зелюки" на fanfics.me, номинация “Ночной клуб: только мужчины”.
> 
> Огромное спасибо моей чудесной бете - [Gavry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry) \- за оперативную работу!

* * *

— Вы любили его?

Что, это было настолько очевидно? Я настолько банален? Я молчу слишком долго, и теперь он думает, что задел меня, и я не буду отвечать на вопрос.

Страх. По лицу этого молодого человека не скажешь, но его мысли полны страха. Бестолковая чехарда и путаница из мыслей. Я слышу их так же ясно,  как если бы он говорил вслух. Забавно. Больше всего он опасается не за свою жизнь, а того, что я не стану продолжать рассказ.

Хотя, я все уже рассказал — у моей истории нет счастливого конца. У нее вообще нет конца. Есть только я. А Лестат мертв. Или пропал.

Но даже когда я рассказал все, что хотел, остается последний вопрос. Вопрос, не дающий покоя.

Я вздыхаю, тянусь к небольшому диктофону и нажимаю кнопку, останавливая запись. Он замечает, но ничего не говорит. Устраиваюсь в кресле удобнее, складываю руки и спрашиваю его:

— Как ты думаешь?

— Да! — ответ следует тут же, без промедления. — Да, я хочу сказать… да… — он с трудом подбирает слова. — Просто каждый раз, когда вы произносите его имя, в вашем голосе появляется что-то... Мне бы очень хотелось… — он снова прерывается, — я бы хотел, чтобы так и было, чтобы вы любили его. Чтобы оказалось, что вы именно это хотели сказать. Что, несмотря на все произошедшее, — он поднимает на меня взгляд, полный желания понять, — вы все же любили его.

Как долго я это отрицал? Когда наконец признался себе не только в том, что любил Лестата, но и в том, что мои чувства были естественны? А ведь этот мальчишка, который ни разу по-настоящему никого не любил, этот мальчишка моментально все понял. Моментально все понял и знал, что это было правдой.

Он не осуждает меня — ни за то, что я убиваю людей, ни за мою привязанность к мужчине. Неожиданно я радуюсь тому, что согласился дать ему интервью. Постараюсь тогда разъяснить причины... Причины для чего? Для всего, пожалуй.

Может, если Лестат все-таки жив, однажды я смогу объяснить и ему. Уж по крайней мере этого он заслуживает, пусть для него это теперь и не имеет значения.

Даже в нынешние времена, даже в этом городе — и действительно ли совпадение, что я выбрал именно Сан-Франциско местом своего обитания? — даже в это время и в этом месте, думаю, парень сможет меня понять.

Однако молчание снова слишком затянулось, и он с нетерпением ждет продолжения. Улыбаюсь, чтобы хоть отчасти удовлетворить его желание.

— Скажи мне, твоя семья знает о том, что ты… гомосексуалист? — я произношу это таким тоном, которым, уверен, этот вопрос задали бы ему родители, мать или отец, и с таким отвращением на лице, которое бы, несомненно, его сопровождало.

С мгновение он никак не реагирует, а затем начинает хохотать и какое-то время смеется совсем как Лестат — таким же невеселым смехом.

— Боже мой, нет! — он наконец успокаивается и говорит уже тише: — Они не поймут. Мы… не настолько близки, чтобы обсуждать подобные вопросы, понимаете?

Понимаю, еще бы. Две сотни лет, а некоторые вещи совсем не изменились.

— Ты когда-нибудь пробовал перебороть себя? Действовать противоположно своей природе, чтобы не выделяться? Пробовал одурачить их?

Он кивает, словно прекрасно знает, что я имею в виду. Лестат был совсем не такой. Его не заботило, что подумают о нем или о его поступках другие. И ему не приходило в голову, что я могу отличаться от него. С другой стороны,  мне не приходило в голову сказать ему об этом.

— Я до сих пор так делаю, — говорит юноша.

Какое-то время я собираюсь с мыслями и пытаюсь припомнить,  о чем идет речь.

— С большинством я… это не я.

— Да, — соглашаюсь, — именно. Порой, на довольно продолжительное время, мне удавалось убедить себя, что я — это тот, другой человек. Жена, дети, чем больше, тем лучше. Большой дом на огромном участке земли, процветающая плантация, положение в обществе, хорошая репутация. Вот чего я хотел. Нет, вот чего хотели для меня они: прежде всего, мать и сестра, а за ними — и все общество в целом.

Когда мне исполнилось двадцать пять, я окончательно убедил себя в их правоте. Или, скорее, окончательно убедил в этом свой разум. Глубоко внутри я сопротивлялся изо всех сил, но мне удавалось подавлять эту бунтующую сторону своей личности. К тому времени я неплохо наловчился.

И все же она, должно быть, оказывала на меня влияние, потому как молодому человеку моего возраста положено было иметь жену и нескольких ребятишек, а я по-прежнему оставался один.

Было немало подходящих девушек, которым не терпелось сделаться моей супругой. Тогда мне казалось, что их прельщало только мое богатство, или, точнее, прельщало их матерей — тех, кто на самом деле стоял за выбором спутника жизни. Теперь, оглядываясь назад, я могу сказать, что и внешность играла не последнюю роль, но все-таки в первую очередь оценивалось положение. Именно так все и происходило в то время. Ты не мог рассчитывать на брак с женщиной, которую любишь.

Я наконец прерываюсь, чтобы вздохнуть. Дыхание... Чистейшей воды привычка.

— У меня не было ни единого шанса жениться по любви.

Никто не сказал бы мне, будто со мной что-то не так. Вряд ли тогда вообще кого-нибудь посещали такие мысли. Впоследствии, когда Лестат поселился у меня, я понял, что мать обо всем догадывалась. Даже когда я все еще отказывался признать правду, она все понимала.

Но так дело обстояло и до Лестата, меня привлекали мужчины. Хотя я пытался притворяться.

Во время различных общественных собраний я не отрывал взгляда от самых хорошеньких девушек, упорно пытаясь спровоцировать определенные чувства, определенную реакцию. Потом я спал и с этими девушками, и со шлюхами, и раз за разом — ничего. С таким же успехом можно было пользоваться услугами своей собственной руки.

— Вы когда-нибудь… — он умолкает. Но ему необязательно договаривать, чтобы я понял, о чем он хочет спросить.

— Спал ли я с мужчинами? Да. И каждый раз после этого ненавидел себя. Каждый раз.

Мужчину не должны привлекать другие мужчины… Желание, которое я силился обнаружить к женщинам, к мужчине с легкостью разгоралось от одного взгляда, одного слова. Это было неправильно. Не требовалось ничего объяснять, все и так было очевидно. Так же очевидно, как то, что небо над головой у нас синего цвета.

Поэтому я танцевал с девушками и спал с женщинами, в общем, прилагал все усилия, чтобы излечиться от своего недуга, но так или иначе умудрялся находить отговорки и отшивать своих поклонниц. Наверняка тогда мне казалось, что моя неприязнь подкреплена вескими доводами, однако совсем скоро я должен был достигнуть возраста, когда отвергать эти предложения стало бы уже невозможно.

И тогда появился Лестат, а вместе с ним — спасение...

Я взглянул на своего собеседника. Ему известна история моей жизни, я только что поведал ее. Ему известно, что спасение так и не пришло.

— Ты спросил меня, любил ли я Лестата. О, боже, да. Он был... ослепительным, завораживающим. Он пленил меня в тот момент, когда я впервые его увидел. Видишь ли, я просто не мог не поддаться и не полюбить его.

Впрочем, он не понимал меня, этот юноша, ни разу не испытавший любви...

— Что же случилось?

— Я случился, — я мрачно усмехаюсь. — Как только мне удалось взять себя в руки, я начал предпринимать отчаянные попытки избавиться от любого проявления симпатии к Лестату и отвергал каждое его притязание.

Единственное, о чем я мог думать, так это о том, что я проклят, проклят и еще раз проклят. Убийца и грязный извращенец. Я зациклился на мысли о той жизни, которую, как мне тогда казалось, Лестат у меня отнял. О том, что бы могло стать моим.

— О Бабетте, — говорит он.

Весьма проницательно.

— Да, о Бабетте. "Если бы не Лестат, она могла бы стать твоей женой. Если бы не Лестат, такой бы могла быть твоя жизнь". Я во всем винил его и очень кстати позабыл, как сам бесконечно заявлял матери, что не желаю жениться ни на Бабетте, ни на любой другой девушке, которых она пыталась мне навязать.

— Когда вы поняли и признались себе, что любили его?

— Когда? Только сейчас. Я впервые рассказал кому-то о своих чувствах. Я понял... не то, что любил его — я и так это знал, даже когда отказывался себе признаваться — я понял, что единственное, что было действительно важно — это мы, и то, что мы испытывали друг к другу. Что я принял себя таким, каким был. Но это произошло уже после того, как Лестата не стало. И не стало Клодии. А это было... слишком поздно.

Он смотрит на диктофон. Ни слова из нашего разговора не было записано.

Я улыбаюсь, обнажая клыки, как часто любил делать Лестат:

— Разумеется, это только между нами.


End file.
